One Shot requests
by Aya Ayame
Summary: So yeah I'm taking requests...
1. Rules and Regulations Revamped!

Ok so I am officially bored and don't know what to write, there for I am taking one shot requests ^_^! Before I say what all the things I need are and stuff though, I wanted to say a few things.

1) I will not cross any lines that make me personally feel uncomfortable. The things I write will have a bit of passion and lust, but it will be tasteful.2) I may reject requests I get, if and only if I cannot think of a plot for said one shot. For those people I will either a) ask them to pick a different person or b) I will tell them that their story will take a while. I will however get into contact with them.3) I will tell you when your one shot is done. I know sometimes I take a while to write things, but I will always send a message when it's done.4) I will be writing these between writing my fan fictions, which I am working on Quothe and Faded, so they will be posted up sporadically. Also when I post them they will be posted under that anime and character.

5) I only do CharacterxOC. If you don't like it, oh that's about enough of that, sorry if it seems rude, I just wanted to let everyone know hose five things ^_^!

ok so I write forAlice In the Country of Hearts

Death NoteNaruto (certain characters)Fruits BasketBlack ButlerYugioh

Yugioh GXOuran High School Host ClubTsubasa Reservoir ChroniclesVampire KnightBlack CatYu Yu Hakusho

Cowboy Be Bop

Harry Potter (certain chatacters)

Inheritance Cycle (Eragon)

Game of Thrones

That's all I know so far but if you want another anime you can always send me the title, and I might be able to do it, because I feel as if I'm missing so animes and here's what I need:/DislikesJobCrushAnime/BookHabitsDo you want anything special to happen?Do you care if it's a bit depressing? (This question may be over ruled if I feel a dreary story fits the character in the one shot)So if I need anything else from ya I'll letcha know ^_^! Thanks for stopping by!


	2. L Lawliet

Have you ever fell in love with someone so hard that you felt you'd go crazy if you weren't with them? Well even if you haven't I have, though I don't even think he realizes it. Well for you to understand, maybe I should explain my situation. You see I'm in love with the Great Detective L, and I have been since I went to Whammy's house. I'm one of the few people to ever meet L as L and it is for that reason I fell for him. For I feel that somewhere under his cold, expressionless exterior is someone who feels a bit lonely and is looking for someone. I didn't however know how true this was on the day I told L I loved him.

"You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep," I started singing, as I walked into the hotel L was working in.

The woman behind the desk looked at me for a second before pointing up with her index finger, signaling that everyone was upstairs. I in turn thanked her in sign language a thank you, while I headed upstairs, still singing Fireflies by Owl City. Yes, I know it's odd for someone to take the stairs when the elevators are working perfectly fine, but for one as klutzy as me, it would just be my luck for me to accidentally lean against the stop button and be stuck in an elevator for a few hours. So the stairs are safer for me.

When I came to the fourteenth floor, I walked through the door into the hallway, and made my way to the room 226. I Knocked on the door in my oh so random way, still singing might I add, until finally Watari opened up the door.

"Hi Watari-San," I greeted excitedly, as I made my way past him and into the room.

"Hello Kat-Chan," Watari responded, while shutting the door.

I looked around the room curiously, as I always did when L moved hotels, making sure I knew where all the exits and rooms were. Unfortunately I didn't watch where I was going and tripped over one of the many cords that littered the floor. I closed my eyes and held my breath, waiting my face to meet the floor, but was surprised when I fell on something sort of soft.

"Oh, Kat-San you're here." I heard an emotionless voice start, "It's so nice of you to drop in like that." (Aya: yes I know that was corny, but I wanted to put it there, so I did ^^. )

"Oh my gosh! L-Kun I'm so sorry!" I said, as I frantically scrambled to get up, flailing my arms as I did so.

'Oh wow, I'm such an idiot!' I thought to myself while blushing.

L smiled his kawaii* panda-like smile, saying, "That's alright Kat-San it was an accident."

I froze where I was, a look of disbelief took over my face, as I rolled my eyes saying, "L-Kun, how many time do I have to tell you to use Chan, if you're going to use honorifics. San makes me seem so old, and I'm only 19, so please, please, please just use Chan." I said, almost begging him.

"Alright," L said, going back to his emotionless state. "Kat-Chan it is."

I smiled triumphantly, as I sat down with my legs criss-cross next to L. He reverted his attention back to some papers he was looking at, and was sitting in his own unusual way.

I looked around the room once more, surprised at how silent it was, when I noticed the reason for that was besides L, Watari, who had excused himself to another room, and myself, no one else was here.

"L-kun," I said, while tapping his shoulder, "Where is everyone else?"

"I sent them home for the day, so they could get some rest. " L started, while taking his thumb and putting it to his lower lip in though. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok, I'm all ears." I said, while picking up a nearby pen, and dropping it, only to repeat this action continuously.

"Well Kat-Chan, what do you think of me?" L asked nonchalantly.

I dropped my pen, with a loud thump, and looked at L oddly. It was no secret to the other members of the task force that I had a huge crush on L, I had even made it pretty apparent during my days at Wammy's, but had L himself finally found out that I not only liked him, but was pretty much undoubtedly infatuated with him?

Trying to shake off the nervous feeling that was encompassing my body, I responded with a question, saying, "W-w-what exactly d-do you mean L-Kun?"

'Great!' I thought angrily, 'I must sound so dumb.'

"I meant what I said. What do you think of me?" L said unfazed by my stuttering.

'Oh Lord, what should I do?' I thought, as L waited patiently for an answer. 'Do I tell him the what I truly think, or do I lie and continue to hide my feelings? No, I should never lie. I promised myself I wasn't going to run away from my feelings if he asked my opinion, and I won't!'

I nodded my head to myself, before I looked back at L and said, "Well L-kun, there are many things I could say to describe what I think of you. However, to put it simply I think you are you." I smiled as I finished saying that.

L on the other hand seemed confused by my words, and said, "Would you care to elaborate?"

"Well L-Kun, I mean that you aren't afraid to be yourself. You don't care what others think of you, and you stand by your opinions and beliefs, even if no one else does. You're never swayed by other people's views if they go against your beliefs. Which is the biggest reason why I…"

I stopped as I realized what I was about to say, which caught L's interest as I heard him say, "You what?"

"I-I-I…" I stumbled.

'Oh come on just say it and get it over with!' the inner workings of my mind shouted at me.

"I love you." I whispered, a bright red blush covered my face, and I turned my head away.

"Well that's good." L said, as I turned back to him and saw him smiling. "Because I'm one-hundred percent sure that I love you as well."

I stared at L in disbelief; my mind almost shut itself down, while my heart raced in joy. Finally, after a few minutes of shock, I found my voice again, and said, "Really?"

L's smile widened a bit, and he leaned forward until his lips brushed mine, and said, "Really."

I couldn't take him being that close to my lips, and I pushed mine passionately against his, while I placed one hand on the back of his head, playing in his raven hair, while the other one wrapped itself around his neck. L returned the kiss with just as much passion, wrapping his arms around my waist, and rubbing his hand up and down my back.

After a few minutes, L and I broke away from each other, gasping for air. I lay my head on L's shoulder, and smiled up at him, as he looked down at me saying, "Hmmm… I was certain there was only a seven percent chance that was going to happen.

I rolled my eyes at L, before kissing him again. It was true I loved L, and it was true he loved me. We loved each other as we were, and although he never spoke those word to me, I knew it was true by the way he kissed me.


	3. Mail Matt Jeevas

"Nii-San! I yelled, as I ran through Wammy's courtyard. It was pouring down rain; thunder clapped ridiculously loud, while lightning answered it with a beautifully dangerous crash to Earth.

I didn't care about any of this at the moment. Not even the cold numbness running through my body or the awful wet squishing sound my feet made affected me. All I cared about was getting to my Nii-san and making him see how ridiculous he was being. I wanted to show him that I still needed him to be here with me. That even though others said he was second best, he was number one to me.

"Senji, get back here!" I heard a familiar male voice call out to me. Being in the hysterical frenzy that I was in, I ignored it, and kept running for Wammy's gates.

I had almost made it to those two wrought iron gates and ripped them open, when suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back into them. The person's arms held me tightly, and they said, "Senji what's wrong with you."

I immediately placed the voice as my best game addicted, goggle wearing friend, Matt. I struggled against Matt's arms as they held me tightly, and screamed, "MATT LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GO GET NII-SAN!"

Although I was behind him, I could tell Matt was shaking his head, as he said, "No Senji, I can't let you do that."

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?" I questioned Matt; venom tainted every word I spoke.

"BECAUSE SENJI, I-I-" Matt started.

"YOU WHAT!" I interjected cruelly.

"BECAUSE I NEED YOU HERE WITH ME SENJI!" Matt shouted back.

I stopped my thrashing, thoroughly curious as to why Matt needed me to be with him. Wiggling myself around in Matt's arms so that I was face to face with him, I asked in a soft voice, "Why do you need me here with you Matt?"

I could see a swirl of confusion, pleading, and one other emotion I couldn't place in Matt's eyes. By the looks of it Matt seemed to be having a battle with himself that seemed to be causing him a great deal of turmoil.

After a few minutes of silence I said in a pleading voice, "Matt please tell me why you want me here. If you can't do that, you need to let me go. I don't have time for any for these games. I need to find Nii-San and bring him back. So please tell me why!"

"I don't know if I can tell you." Matt said, as he looked at me sadly. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could say anything he said, "I can show you though."

Before I could give any kind of protest Matt crashed his lips into mine. My eyes widened and I didn't respond. After a few seconds Matt pulled away from me, and said disappointedly, "I'm sorry Senji. I shouldn't have done that."

Matt released me after that, and started walking away from me and back to Wammy's. I was so confused; my mind swirled terribly in my head as I tried to think of what to do. I mean I had been crushing on Matt for a long time now and he had practically just confessed his love to me. But… I still needed to go find Nii-San. I needed to make sure Mihael was still alive.

I assume that some part of my subconscious mind had decided what to do for me, when to my surprise I found myself running toward Wammy's yelling, "Matt, wait!"

Matt turned around; a dismal look was on his face as he saw me running towards him. Once I was in front of him, he took in my bemused expression before saying, "What do you want Senji? I thought you were going to search for Mello."

I flinched at the coldness in Matt's voice, but then said, "You're right I was going to look for Mello-Nii. I was going to leave here and never come back. However, I can no longer do that."

"Why is that?" Matt asked perplexed.

"I have found someone here who needs me. Someone I realized I can't leave behind. Someone I love." I said, whispering the last part.

"Who is that?" Matt asked, completely oblivious that I was talking about him.

"Baka! It's you!" I said in frustration.

Matt went to say something, but before he could I grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled his lips to mine. Taken aback, it took Matt a second to realize what had happened. Once he did he instantly kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. I moved my hands from Matt's collar to his neck, letting my fingers trace small patterns on his skin.

Matt shuddered under my touch and pulled away for air. I smiled up at Matt when he released, the two of us were breathing heavily. Resting his forehead against my own, Matt smiled back at me saying, "I love you too Senji."

"I know Matt." I said before placing my lips on his for a quick peck. "There is one thing I need you to do for me though."

"What is it?" Matt asked curiously.

"Well, I've been left by the people I love to many times. My parents are dead, Mello-Nii ran away, and I don't think I can handle anyone else leaving me. So please promise me that no matter what happens whether you decide to leave or stay at Wammy's you'll never leave me by myself." I said desperately.

Matt smiled warmly at me, kissed my forehead, and said, "Silly Senji, I'll never leave you. Now we need to go inside and get changed, or we'll both catch a cold."

I nodded in agreement, as Matt stood straight. He took my hand still smiling, and led me back to the orphanage. I grinned widely at Matt; the one person who I knew would always be with me. For once in my terribly depressing life I felt joy, I felt happiness, and I knew I would never again be alone.


	4. Near for kishimojin

Onawa sat silently in a black leather chair behind her oak desk. Her feet were propped up on said desk, while her hands rested behind her head. The conversation she had previously that week played through her head.

_~Flash Back~_

_Onawa was writing furiously the information she had recently received about one of France's leading politicians. Whether it was gossip or not was unclear to her at the moment, and she had one of her agents snooping around for information that may lead to her finding out whether it was or not._

_Suddenly, the phone on her desk rang, disrupting her form her writing. Turning her gaze from her writing to the phone, Onawa quickly switched on the vocal synthesizer before putting it on speaker phone._

"_Hello?" Onawa greeted._

"_Hello, I'm looking for someone by the name of Onawa." Another synthetic voice greeted._

"_This is Onawa. May I ask who's calling?" Onawa asked politely._

"_I am Near." The person said, and Onawa's golden eyes widened at the name._

"_To what do I owe the pleasure of the great Near calling me?" Onawa asked._

"_I need information about a Mr. Richard Baldin and I was told you would be able to give me such information." Near responded._

"_Ah yes, Richard Baldin, I know him well. However, if you want the information on him I'm going to have to ask you to meet with me in person. I don't trust giving such information over the phone." Onawa stated smoothly._

"_Fair enough," Near started, "Where shall I meet you?"_

"_Go to the Café au Lait on La Rue Chalses in Paris, France. I will send one of my men there to give you the name of the location, as well as instructions on how to get in." _

"_Alright, when can you meet?"_

"_How long will it take for you to get to France?"_

_\ "I can leave tonight."_

"_Then How about two days from now at 18:30?"_

"_Sounds good to me."_

"_Then I'll see you soon." Onawa said, hanging up the phone right after._

_~End Flash Back~_

A soft knock came from across the room, taking Onawa from her reverie.

"It's open." The woman said softly, not really wanting to move from her position.

Slowly the door swung open to reveal two men standing in the door way. The first one looked young, and was wearing a pair of white pajamas it seemed. His hair and skin were both a marvelous white color, and his eyes were a very distinct shade of grey. He caught her eye immediately. The other man seemed to be a bit older, and was probably around as a body guard, though Onawa didn't really take in his appearance as much, for he looked average and boring to her.

"So , you must be Near." Onawa said in general, seeing who would speak first so that way she would know whom she would be addressing.

"Yes, and you must be Onawa." The white haired man said. "Funny, I was expecting you to be a Caucasian man, rather than a Native American woman."

"Really? Because I was just thinking about how I was expecting to be an elderly man instead of an albino boy. It seems we have misjudged each other, ne?" Onawa responded.

Near nodded his head, as he made his way towards the chair in front of Onawa's desk, and sitting in it, not waiting to be asked.

"So, do you have the information I want or not?" Near asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes, it's all in this envelope." Onawa said, holding up the manila container. "However, there is a fee for the information in here."

"Of course there is. What do you want?" Near responded, a bit aggregated.

Onawa stood from her position and began to pace, as she said, "Whatever it is you want to know I will give you, however; you have to give me information about yourself that is equal to the information you want."

Near stared puzzled at Onawa, as he said, "Why would you ever want that as payment?"

"Because I make money doing other sorts of things. This is merely a hobby. Also, I pride myself in being able to tell people what is true and what is gossip. I guess you could also say it's a protection thing. If you want dirt on someone else, you have to give some about yourself." Onawa explained.

"This is a pretty dangerous hobby wouldn't you say?" Near asked.

"Yes, however; I find it to be most entertaining." Onawa said.

Silence filled the room for a few moments, before Near said, "I will tell you whatever you want to know for the information I want on Baldin."

A mischievous smile appeared on Onawa's face as she said, "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know why he's been going back and forth from Dubai and Russia for the past few months." Near said.

"Ah, I see." Onawa said, "That's a pretty hefty order though Near and it's going to come with a pretty heft price."

"Well what is it you want to know?" Near asked.

"Your real name." Onawa said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Near asked, attempting to see how smart this woman truly was.

"Oh come on, you and I both know that Near isn't your true name, just as Onawa isn't my real name. So as I said the price is your real name."

"Very impressive. You're smart for someone who only does this as a hobby."

"I kind of have to be, since I'm on the FBI's top most wanted list."

Another moment of silence passed, before Near said, "Nate Rivers."

"Come again?" Onawa responded.

"That's my name, Nate Rivers."

"Interesting." Onawa responded, as she ran a tanned hand through her waist length black hair.

Sitting back down, Onawa pulled out a sheet of paper from the manila envelope, and handed it to Near. "That piece of paper will tell you everything you need to know. I have copies of it, so you can take it along if you'd like. I would appreciate it though if you did not say where you got this information."

"Understood," Near replied, as he stood up from his chair. "Well, your services have been helpful, and I expect I'll come back if I need to find anything else."

Onawa smiled at young detective, before she scribbled a number down on a note pad that was on her desk, and handed it to Near.

"What's this?" Near asked.

"It's the number to my personal line. I normally don't keep the same work number for to long, but this one stays the same, so you'll always be able to contact me." Onawa explained.

"Do you do this for all your clients?" Near queried.

"You're the first actually. I find you complex, kind of like a puzzle." Onawa said.

An odd grin came across Near's face as he said, "Interesting."

With that the detective left the dark basement like room, knowing he would use Onawa for information in the near future, if only just to see her.

**Hey sorry it took me forever to get your shot request up, but I got stuck part of the way through it. I hope you like it... It kind of sucks and I'm sorry about that! **

**Aya  
**


	5. Mello for Wei Aisi

**AN: This is a yaoi! It is the first one I have ever written, so I'm not sure how good it is, but if ya don't like it, don't read it. Thanks~**

Sketching is something that has always helped my thought productivity. Whether I was having trouble solving a case or just didn't know what to do in my personal life, I could always count on my pen and paper to help me see things from a different perspective.

So when I was having relationship problems and trying to help my boy friend, Mello, solve the Kira case, I found myself sitting awkwardly on the shitty tan pleather couch in the living room of my apartment sketching whatever came to mind.

I was half way through an abstract drawing of a woman screaming silently in a mental institution, when the front door slammed open, causing me to jump and drop my sketch pad and pencil.

I let out an irritable sigh, as I flashed my annoyed aquamarine eyes across the room to see Matt strolling in. A pissed off Mello trailing in behind him.

"Hey Matt. Hey Mello." I greeted, while I leaned down to grab my dropped items.

"Hey Ki." Matt responded robotically.

I waited for a response from Mello, but was only rewarded with him sitting down on the couch next to me, unwrapping a bar of chocolate. Matt of course sat on the shoddy folding chair across from us.

Once everyone was situated (and I couldn't take the silence anymore), I decided to speak again, "So how did the mission go today?"

Unbeknownst to me, this was the wrong question to ask. For once the words left my lips Mello turned one of his infamous glares at me. He then proceeded to storm out of the room and into our bed room, slamming the door on his way in.

"Well that answers that." I whispered to myself.

Taking a deep breath, I gathered my belongings, and followed him into the bedroom after Mello. He didn't acknowledge my presence at all, but that was expected given the mood he was in.

Carefully, I put my things away in their proper place. My eyes always flicking over to him, looking for any slight change in him at all. Of course there was none.

I walked over to the bed once I was done putting my things away, and sat behind Mello on our full size bed. Very gently I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head gingerly on his shoulder. I could feel his body tense upon the initial contact. Though after a few seconds he relaxed back into my chest.

It was strange the relationship we had. Mello was obviously the more dominant one in the relationship, where I was more submissive, and though I enjoyed those times I enjoyed times like these even more. Times where I could sit there and hold Mello or he could hold me, and we didn't have to say anything to one another. Where we could just be there for one another.

Sure Mello didn't always tell me everything that had happened concerning missions, but to an extent I was okay with that. It meant that nothing of value was added and nothing of value was lost.

After what seemed to be a few hours, I leaned up to Mello's ear, and whispered, "Mello, I think we should go to sleep."

Mello didn't say anything, but got up from his reclined position on me so that I could get up.

Surprisingly, it didn't take Mello long to get out of his leather clothes. When I was finished, I saw him lying on his back in our bed, with his hands behind his head.

Crawling onto my side of the bed, I gently lay my head in the crook of Mello's neck, and wrapped my left arm around his waist. I closed my eyes, I made to go to sleep, when felt Mello playing with my sapphire blue hair.

"Mello, stop." I said irritably.

"And if I don't want to?" Mello responded.

I opened my eyes, and looked up at Mello before saying, "You know, you really are annoying."

"I've been told that." Mello whispered, as he brushed my sapphire hair out of my face. A serious expression crossed his face.

"Mello, what's wrong?" I queried.

Mello didn't say anything for awhile. He just lay there looking into my worried aquamarine eyes with his saddened cerulean orbs.

"Ki," Mello started after a few minutes, "promise me that no matter what happens during this investigation you'll continue to live."

"What do you mean Mello? I don't understa-"

"Just please promise me!" Mello interrupted.

I hesitated for a moment. I wasn't sure what Mello was getting at, but I knew he wouldn't let this up until I agreed.

"Alright Mello, I promise."

A small smile graced his lips as he leaned down and claimed his lips with my own. The kiss started off gentle and sweet, but as soon as Mello weaved his hand farther in my hair the kiss slowly got heated.

After a few minutes of kissing, Mello pulled away, and in a barely audible voice whispered, _"I love you Ki."_

At that moment something in me broke, and I pulled Mello back into my lips. Our fun that night, however; did not stop with a kiss.

It had been five years since that night and a month since he was murdered. I stood silently at his grave, thinking of all the times we shared together.

A single white rose was gripped in my hand, and I had to stop myself from breaking down right there. Very gently I lay the rose down on his tombstone, tenderly touching the stone before whispering, _"I love you too_._"_

**SO this was written for Wei Ai-si. I hope you like it hun! This was honestly my first attempt at Yaoi, so I know it's not all that good. Also I wanted to add so much more to this, but didn't… Maybe I'll make it a two-shot, but idk yet…. Alright yeah that's all….**

**Aurevoir!**

**Aya**


	6. Matt for taskebab

She looked at life through a lens. At least that's what her friends would tell her, and to an extent they were right. For most of the time Vanaadhi had the camera lens held up to her amber colored eye. Such was the life of a street photographer. Or at least it was for the young Indian girl.

Vanaadhi wouldn't be bothered with the fancy high-tech digital cameras. No, she used film which may have been highly outdated, but that was just fine with her. She preferred the long hours working in her red room with the smell of the chemicals used to develop the film to the mere minutes it took to click a picture on a computer screen.

Today Vanaadhi was exploring the busy streets of New Your City with her Polaroid camera. The metal jungle had always fascinated her. The city had it's own character. The sounds, smells, and images all combined together to make it's own fantastical symphony.

Walking around Central Park Vanaadhi absorbed her surroundings. She was looking for something unique and honest to photograph. Whether the sight was happy or sad didn't matter to her. She only wanted to capture the inner reality of a situation.

After a few hours of walking around, Vanaadhi almost gave up with the park and made her way onto time square, when out of nowhere a small movement caught her eye.

Turning toward the movement, Vanaadhi paused for a moment, before smiling at the sight before her. A girl no older than a year ran around chasing a bright cerulean butterfly. Her tiny chestnut ponytail bounced up and down, while her chocolate orbs widened with happiness.

Not wanting to pass a moment like this up, Vanaadhi held her camera to her right eye, and waited for the perfect moment to snap a picture. Though she probably wouldn't keep the picture. No, she would end up giving it to the parents of the small girl. Such was her way of living.

Soon after Vanaadhi had taken to readying her camera, the cerulean butterfly had landed on the child's nose. Opening and closing it's wings made the girl giggle in childish delight.

Knowing this was the moment to snap a picture, Vanaadhi moved to snap the picture. However, as her right index finger on the red camera button, Vanaadhi found herself falling over on the concrete road.

"What the hell!" Vanaadhi shouted irritably, as she sat up from her spot on the ground.

In front of her she saw a Caucasian male sitting in front of her. He was shaking his head and his choppy brown hair flopped about. Though what really caught Vanaadhi's attention was the pair of orange and brown goggles that were askew on his face.

Remembering the scene she had wanted to take a picture of, Vanaadhi whipped her head to her left. Her bleached blonde shoulder length hair floated after her like water, and her amber eyes widened in angered disbelief. Her subject was no where to be found.

From there, Vanaadhi looked at her camera, only to see that the camera lens had cracked in multiple pieces.

"Dammit." Vanaadhi whispered to herself, as she picked up the device and cradled it in her hands.

"Hey miss, are you alright?" An accented voice called out to her.

Snapping her head back around, Vanaadhi saw the man who had knocked into her standing over her. A curious expression painted his face and she had to say it was oddly attractive.

Shaking that thought from her head, Vanaadhi said, "Yeah, I guess. The only things shattered are my pride and my camera. You?"

"Same pretty much, only it's my DS shattered instead of a camera." He said quirking his head to the side and offering her a hand.

Taking the man's hand, Vanaadhi said, "I'm Vanaadhi, by the way."

"Well it's nice to meet you Vanaadhi by the way. I'm Matt." The man said, as he pulled her to her feet.

"You're so funny." Vanaadhi responded with a smirk. "You're also not from around here, are you?"

"What gave you that impression." Matt asked, a sly smile gracing his lips.

"Aside from your obvious British accent and the fact your attire is British punk in theme? It was your eyes." Vanaadhi replied in jest.

Matt let out a boisterous laugh before saying, "You're one to talk though. It's obvious you're not from here either."

It was true. Vanaadhi wasn't from America. She was only there for a year due to a student abroad program she applied for her senior year of High school.

"You seem to be ever observant Matt. Though I am very much enjoying our conversation, I must be going so as to see if there's anything I can do to fix my camera." Vanaadhi said, while turning to leave.

She was shortly stopped by a gloved hand reaching out and pulling her back.

"Hey, it's getting pretty late. Why don't I walk you home? Maybe I could even help you fix your camera." Matt questioned rather than stated.

A small smile crossed Vanaadhi's face, as she turned around saying, "I guess it couldn't hurt. So long as you don't break one of my other cameras."

"I wouldn't dream of it Madame." Matt said brightly, as he linked arms with Vanaadhi.

With that the two headed off to Vanaadhi's apartment. Both looking at life through their own type of lens.

_**SO this was written for taskebab. It's gonna be a two shot, so it's not over! **__**J Look forward to the next part soon, and taskebab I hope you like it thus far!**_


End file.
